dayshift_at_freddysfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Steven
Steven - jedna z głównych postaci z Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered i postać epizodyczna w dobrej ścieżce w Dayshift at Freddy's 3. Bohater jest szefem protagonisty w lokacji Freddy's w Colorado. Wygląd Steven ma wygląd charakterystyczny dla Phone Guy'ów - jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku, nosi czarny garnitur z czarnym krawatem, a jego głowa to czerwony, stary telefon z obrotową tarczą. Przed swoją śmiercią Steven był młodym mężczyzną o ciemnobrązowych włosach (oraz bródce) i ciemnobrązowych oczach. W widocznej cutscence nosił jasnoniebieską koszulę oraz granatowe spodnie. Osobowość Przed zmianą na Faceta z Telefonu Steven wydawał się inteligentnym, odważnym człowiekiem z moralnym kręgosłupem (co również spowodowało jego upadek). Zdawał się nalegać, by powstrzymać Henryka po tym, jak zobaczył, jak zabija dziecko. W Dayshift u Freddy'ego: Zremasterowany, jest szefem lokalizacji Freddy'ego w Kolorado i przez większość swojej obecności w serialu pełnił rolę przełożonego głównego bohatera. Steven wydaje się być bardzo przywiązany do firmy - troszczy się o jej interesy i ukrywa wybuchające skandale. Kiedy policja rozpoczyna dochodzenie w sprawie morderstw, mini-gra nocnego bohatera (środa) zamyka Sejf w krwawych, sprężystych ubraniach, aby uratować Freddy'ego. Ponadto Steven codziennie prowadzi krótkie rozmowy z Jackiem, prawdopodobnie w celu sprawdzenia swojego nowego podwładnego. Nie waha się ostrzec swojego pracownika, gdy coś jest nie tak lub nawet wyrzucić go, jeśli zrobił coś wyjątkowo nagannego. Taka postawa może wynikać z obawy przed utratą pracy, ale Steven wydaje się być szczególnie zaangażowany w wypełnianie swoich zadań. Unika używania silnego języka (co odróżnia go od innych postaci, w szczególności od Dave'a). Jest to jednak kwestia programowania, ponieważ wydawało się, że nie ma nic przeciwko przekleństwu, zanim został zamieniony w faceta telefonicznego. Pracownicy postrzegają Stevena jako nieprzyjemnego człowieka, który troszczy się tylko o siebie - niepochlebna opinia o nim. Peter, który był kiedyś podwładnym Stevena, patrzy na niego w bardzo złym świetle. Pomimo jego zaangażowania w Freddy'ego, Steven pojawia się w wielu przypadkach jako tchórz. Ma obawy przed konsekwencjami swoich działań. Po klęsce sprężystości wysyła ciało Petera do fabryki, zamiast zapewnić mu godny pochówek - pozwala mu przekształcić się w faceta telefonicznego, o ile nie ponosi żadnych konsekwencji, takich jak zła prasa. Postawa Stevena zmienia się nieznacznie w Dayshift u Freddy'ego 3. Jack spotyka swoją duszę w trzeciej warstwie Flipside, jeśli zdecyduje się pójść dobrą ścieżką. Początkowo Steven uważa, że bohaterowie przyszli zemścić się na nim i wysyła swoją armię Foxy za nimi. Jednakże, kiedy jest osaczony, wstaje, gotowy do walki. Kiedy Jack wyjaśnia mu, że przybył, by go uratować, Steven początkowo odrzuca jego propozycję - wyjaśnia, że nie można go uratować, a następnie uparcie upiera się, że jego dusza nie jest warta próby ratowania. Później wyznaje, że jest zmęczony walką i wyrzuty sumienia z powodu niedbałości w przeszłości. Prosi Jacka i Dave'a o wybaczenie. Jest gotowy zrobić wszystko, aby się odkupić. Ostatecznie bohaterowie przekonują go i - pomimo pewnych wahań - Steven dołącza do zespołu. Steven wydaje się być urojeniem, ponieważ widzi siebie jako oryginalnego faceta z telefonu i nalega, żeby był Scottem Cawthonem. Wydaje się, że ma niezdrową obsesję na punkcie Foxy, ale jest to kwestia żartu związanego z tym robotem. Zniszczenie Foxy spowoduje tragiczne zakończenie w DSaF. Warto zauważyć, że w DSaF 3 pomocnikami Stevena są te roboty. Ten problem wynika również z jego programowania: ulubionym robotem oryginalnego Scotta Cawthona był Foxy. Historia Przed grami thumb|280px|right|Wygląd Stevena przed staniem się Phone Guy'em. Niegdyś Steven był pracownikiem w Freadbear's Family Diner. Bohater pełnił tam najpewniej rolę aktora przebierającego się w sprężynowe kostiumy. Pewnego dnia Steven wszedł do Safe Roomu i odkrył zakrwawionego Henry'ego oraz leżące na ziemi ciała. Bohater szybko połączył ze sobą fakty i oskarżył mężczyznę o morderstwa w Utah. Nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia groźby doktora, dlatego Henry zdecydował się zadziałać w inny sposób. Wrzucił on Stevena do sprężynowego kostiumu, a następnie uwolnił zatrzaski. Ciało bohatera, zgodnie z poleceniem tamtejszego Phone Guy'a (którym najpewniej był Harry), zostało odesłane do fabryki. Mężczyzna był jedną z pierwszych osób przerobionych na Phone Guy'a. W tamtym momencie Steven zmienił się w osobę znaną z Dayshift at Freddy's. W nieznanym okresie Steven zdawał się pracować razem z Davem w lokacji w Arizonie. Wtedy też Purple Guy wyrzucił Foxy'ego do Wielkiego Kanionu. Dayshift at Freddy's: Remastered 280px|left|thumb|Phoney oprowadzający Jacka. Phone Guy pojawia się jako szef protagonisty. 23 czerwca 1987 roku podpisuje z nim umowę w lokacji w Colorado. Nieco wcześniej wyjaśnia mu jego obowiązki i krótko opowiada o kilku ważnych aspektach gry. Następnie kieruje go do Safe Roomuu, by ten założył na siebie strój Cool Cata. Nie wie jednak, że na miejscu czeka na niego Dave z propozycją. (Gracz może jednak nie wejść do pokoju i nie spotkać mordercy). Każdego dnia bohater wita Jacka, opowiada mu o sytuacji w restauracji, komentuje wydarzenia oraz nakazuje, co gracz powinien robić. W środę "rozwiewa" wszelkie plotki o rzekomym morderstwie i przekonuje bohatera, by się nimi nie przejmował. Następnie nakazuje pracownikowi występowanie w jego sprężynowym stroju. Następnego dnia Phone Guy objaśnia, że trwa śledztwo, lecz nie ma się czym martwić. Informuje jednak, iż sprężynowe kostiumy nie są już w użyciu i pod żadnym pozorem Jackowi nie można ich ubierać oraz z nich korzystać. Następnie nakazuje pracownikowi obserwowanie miejsca: sprawdzanie, czy wszystko w porządku z animatronami oraz czy dzieci są szczęśliwe. Tego samego dnia Steven zostaje w pracy do późna, by porozmawiać z policjantami. Odkrywa zakrwawiony strój w Safe Roomie i decyduje się na zamurowanie pomieszczenia razem z obciążającymi pizzernię dowodami. W czwartek Freddy's jest zamknięte, w związku z czym Phone Guy zostawił wiadomość na telefonie bohatera. Jest jednak możliwe jego spotkanie - prosi on wtedy Jacka, aby ten pojawił się na jutrzejsze oraz ostatniej imprezie. Steven stojący przy stroju Cool Cata.|thumb|right|280px W piątek zostaje zorganizowana "ostatnia impreza urodzinowa". Steven, wspólnie z policjantami, urządził zasadzkę na Jacka Kennedy'ego. Phone Guy uznał Jacka za mordercę i razem z policją uknuł plan, aby go złapać - sprowadził bohatera do restauracji pod przykrywką ostatniej formalności do wykonania. Po przyprowadzeniu Jacka do zamkniętego wcześniej pokoju, Phoney może pomóc bohaterowi w ubraniu kostiumu. W alternatywnej wersji tej sceny pomocy bohaterowi udziela Purple Guy. Następnie protagonista udaje się do Dining Area, gdzie czeka na niego grupka dzieci. Chwilę później pojawia się Phone Guy nakazujący wszystkim usunięcie się, aby utorować drogę solenizantowi. Chłopiec ten okazuje się być policjantem w lateksowej masce dziecka. Dalsze wydarzenia mogą mieć różne wariacje, jednak ostatecznie policjanci przyznają, że Steven (znany jako Scott Cawthon) doniósł na Jacka. Los Phone Guy'a po imprezie nie jest dokładnie znany, jednak można podejrzewać, że został przydzielony do kolejnej lokacji. Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Steven gra małą rolę w DSaF 3 pod koniec ścieżki prowadzącej do dobrego zakończenia. Dusza Stevena znajduje się na 3. warstwie Flipside. Bohaterowie, mimo niechęci decydują się na ocalenie duszy Phone Guy'a. Na miejscu Scott nie pozwala Jackowi dojść do słowa, zakładając, że przyszedł on razem ze swoją "drużyną", aby się na nim zemścić. Bohater ucieka i wzywa do walki trzech Foxy'ich. Sam natomiast udaje się w głębszą część Flipside. Kiedy bohaterowie go odnajdują, ponownie próbuje uciec - znowu przywołując posłuszne mu roboty. Po pokonaniu animatronów przez "drużynę", bohaterowie natrafiają na samotnego Stevena. Ten próbuje im się wymknąć jeszcze kilka razy, jednak zostaje zapędzony w kozi róg. thumb|280px|left|Walka Phoney'ego i drużyny Jacka. Bohaterowie próbują uświadomić mężczyznę, że są tutaj, aby go ocalić, a nie z nim walczyć. Scott prowokuje jednak walkę i wygrywa ją. Dopiero potem Jackowi, Dee i Dave'owi udaje się przemówić Stevenowi do rozsądku - protagonista oznajmia bohaterowi, że wie, co ten zrobił jego bratu i rozumie, że Steven przeszedł przez to samo. Mężczyzna jednak zaczyna się zapierać, iż jego dusza jest niemożliwa do zbawienia, odkupienia i nie powinni nawet próbować. Stwierdza, że on sam nie widzi w sobie dobra - jest zepsuty. Jack natychmiast reaguje odpowiedzią, iż może go złożyć z powrotem. Wywołuje również u bohatera wizję jego śmierci i nakazuje mu, by ten przemówił swoim ludzkim, prawdziwym głosem. Steven, używając swojego ludzkiego głosu, określa się mianem tchórza. Twierdzi, że zasługuje na to, co go spotkało. Potem wyraża żal za minione wydarzenia i przeprasza Jacka oraz Dave'a. Jack sprytnie wykorzystuje jego wyznanie i stwierdza, że aby odkupić swoje winy, Steven powinien pozwolić im się ocalić. Bohater ostatecznie zostaje przekonany i dołącza do drużyny protagonisty. thumb|280px|right|Ostateczne rozliczenie Stevena z Henrym. W trakcie drogi do 4. warstwy Flipside rzuca kilka uwag, sugerujących jego wahanie czy dobrze postąpił, że dołączył do Jacka (służą one jednak jako żarty). Ostatecznie Steven dołącza do walki przeciwko Henry'emu. W trakcie walki Henry przemawia do bohatera i stwierdza, że jego śmierć nic nie znaczyła, co sprawia, iż ten zostaje z niej wyeliminowany. Dopiero pod koniec, po użyciu przez Jacka ataku Give Life, wszyscy powracają z martwych. Bohaterowie wspólnymi siłami atakują swojego przeciwnika: Steven kopie Henry'ego w brzuch. Po wygranej nadchodzi czas na pożegnania. Steven ofiaruje się i idzie pierwszy. Mówi, że jego życie było kłamstwem i dziękuje Jackowi za naprawienie go. Przeprasza również za wszystkie swoje błędy z przeszłości. Zaraz po tym znika w złotym blasku i zostaje przeniesiony "dalej". Relacje Jack Kennedy Relacja Stevena i Jacka wydaje się być relacją czysto szef-pracownik. Bohater jest zaskoczony tak długim stażem Kennedy'ego, jednak nie traktuje go przez to ulgowo - w każdym momencie może wręczyć mu wypowiedzenie, jeśli Jack zachowa się w nieodpowiedni sposób. Kiedy dochodzi do morderstw, Steven widzi w swoim pracowniku opcję, aby "ocalić Freddy's" - postanawia zawrzeć umowę z policją i "wrobić" Kennedy'ego (nie patrząc na to, czy bohater rzeczywiście jest winny czy nie). Jeśli Jack rzeczywiście był winny morderstw, to może niepochlebnie wypowiadać się na temat Phone Guy'a (ze względu na swoją współpracę z Davem). Jego powrót w DSaF 3 zmienia spojrzenie na ich relację. Jack, już świadomy przewinień Stevena, przychodzi do niego z opcją pogodzenia się. Bohater jednak czuje się winny wszystkiemu, co stało się w przeszłości; nie wierzy w swoje odkupienie i chce, aby Jack odszedł. Dopiero zmuszenie Stevena do powrotu do momentu swojej śmierci, przemówienia ludzkim głosem i wykorzystanie jego chęci odkupienia swoich win sprawia, że ten się zgadza. Po wspólnym pokonaniu Henry'ego bohater dziękuje Jackowi na wszystko, co dla niego zrobił, a Kennedy stwierdza, iż Stevenowi należy się spoczynek. Dave Miller Steven zdaje się być nadzwyczaj ostrożny wobec Dave'a, zapewne mając w pamięci incydent z Wielkim Kanionem. Ich relacja jest skomplikowana. Dave nie wyraża się dobrze o Phone Guy'u: uważa go za despotycznego szefa. Steven, w porównaniu do Purple Guy'a, chce aby Freddy's przetrwało jak najdłużej, zatem ich cele się nie przecinają, co normalnie czyniłoby ich naturalnymi wrogami. Bohater jednak nigdy nie traci zimnej krwi w obecności Millera - wie, do czego ten jest zdolny i go obserwuje. Steven jest jednak pójść na ugodę nawet z osobą taką jak Dave, jeśli chodzi o sprawy dla niego ważne - na przykład o imię firmy. W jednej ze ścieżek jest w stanie współpracować z Millerem, aby wrobić Kennedy'ego w morderstwa. W Dayshift at Freddy's 3 Steven jednak żałuje swojego postępowania i przeprasza zarówno Dave'a, jak i Jacka. Po zapytaniu Millera o byłego szefa, ten odpowiada, że wcale nie był taki zły - ostatecznie traktował go jak człowieka, a nie istotę niższego sortu. Peter Kennedy Peter jest byłym pracownikiem Stevena. Okazuje się, że Kennedy narzekał na swojego przełożonego jeszcze przed śmiercią. Peter zginął w wyniku awarii sprężynowego kostiumu, a Steven, pomimo tego, że wiedział co go czeka, zezwolił na odesłanie jego ciała do fabryki. W wyniku tego mężczyzna został przerobiony na Phone Guy'a i stracił pamięć. Po wielu latach mężczyzna zaczyna żałować swoich czynów; uważa, że stoją one na przeszkodzie, by doznał odkupienia. Dopiero Jack przywraca Stevenowi nadzieję na to, iż jego dusza może zostać ocalona, a jego uczynki - wybaczone. Przy żegnaniu się Peter stwierdza, że jego brat ocalił wszystkich, nawet tych, którzy niekoniecznie zasługiwali na ocalenie - możliwe, iż miał tu na myśli Stevena, co dowodzi, że jeszcze nie do końca mu wybaczył na wyrządzone krzywdy. Dr Henry Miller Henry był uosobieniem wszystkiego, co złe w życiu Stevena. To on stał za jego brutalną śmiercią, którą potem określił jako "bezsensowną", ponieważ wynikła z zakładu jego i Dave'a. Wiadomość ta tak uderzyła w bohatera, że został wyeliminowany z walki. Jest jednak niemalże pewne, iż Miller uważał Stevena za nieważną osobę. Steven natomiast najpewniej szczerze nienawidził Henry'ego - to on był pierwszą osobą, która go zaatakowała. Po pokonaniu Millera Phone Guy cieszy się z jego śmierci i z tego, że na zawsze zniknął z jego życia. Ciekawostki *Jego postać jest parodią Phone Guy'a - postaci występującej w serii [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Five_Nights_at_Freddy’s_(seria) Five Night at Freddy's]. **Jeden z pseudonimów Stevena, Scott Cawthon, to prawdziwe personalia twórcy FNAF-a. ***Słynne jąkanie się Phone Guy'a, użyte również w dialogach Stevena, w istocie pochodzi od prawdziwego Scotta Cawthona. **Scott Cawthon to również w uniwersum DSAF pierwszy powstały Phone Guy, a zarazem założyciel Freddy's. *Steven w DSaF twierdzi, iż ma rodzinę - żonę oraz dwójkę dzieci. Synów bohaterów można napotkać, gdy gracz przechadza się po restauracji. **W DSaF 3 bohater wyznaje jednak, że jego życie było kłamstwem - żona najpewniej nie istniała, a dzieci były robotami. *Jeśli gracz przy wyborze imienia nazwie się "Phone Guy", Steven zareaguje słowami Dat me >:|. *Steven i Dee to jedyne postacie, które są zarówno bossami jaki i należą do drużyny. *Steven był jednym z pierwszych Phone Guy'ów w historii. **Możliwe, iż jego model był pierwszym z generacji drugiej (ponieważ generacja pierwsza zawierała pięciu menadżerów oryginalnej lokacji). Galeria W budowie Audio W budowie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 1 Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 3 Kategoria:Postacie z DSaF 3 (troll) Kategoria:Phone Guy'e